Bitter Divas
by xxxFrenchTk0xxx
Summary: They're smart, sexy and powerful. At least – That's what you see on the camera. What you fail to see, is all the drama that goes on in the back. No alliance is concrete. No friendship is ever real and No Diva is safe. Mickie James/Melina/Maryse/Eve Torres/The Bella Twins. Appearances from many divas.


_A/N - I am such a heel diva lover and so I'm just trying to write a fanfic where all the divas hate each other. I hope you enjoy it. Review if you want me to continue... I'm just kinda going with the flow. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Divas**

Mickie James. The happy go lucky diva on screen by night but during the day, she was an impatient independent woman that was ready to blow off at any given second. If you were lucky, the so-called 'bubbly' diva may even give you a matching hook to go along with the insults. Like she says on TV. You don't mess with this Diva but that was all words to Melina.

Melina was the proud, over-confident and not to mention loud Latino Diva. She was not afraid of Mickie James nor was she afraid of any of the divas. In fact, the fiery diva was working her way down the list and today; unknown to Mickie James was the day that Melina would put her in her place.

Melina just watched the light brunette chatting on her cell phone. A devilish grin came across her face. It was just the perfect opening for Melina to reintroduce herself to the native Virginian. She approached her in her over-confident manner; walking tall and taking powerful strides that spoke volumes about her and yet still came across sophisticated. Melina stopped by the 'under-dog' diva, listening to part of her conversation

Melina didn't go unnoticed by the diva. Mickie rolled her eyes at her and turned her back towards her.

"Of course... Really? that's awesome, I'm happy for you...You think—"

This pissed Melina off and she snatched the phone away from the young diva's hand.

"Sorry Mickie is busy at the moment" she yelled and ended the call

Mickie James didn't waste any time and was already in Melina's face about to strangle her.

"Excuse Me?!"

"Yeah Excuse You Mickie...I mean, who you do think you are?...Skipping around the place, acting like this is all fun and games"

This angered the former Womens champion.

"First of all Melina, I do and think what I want and I don't need you to dictate me! Who do you think you are? Walking around here like you own the place, bossing people around, throwing fits!"

"I'm an A-List Diva! and I resemble Beauty and Talent. Both Things you'll never have...Oh and another thing you won't have"

Melina smashes Mickie's iphone against the wall and laughs as it shatters to pieces. It wasn't long before Mickie had grabbed a fist full of hair and taken Melina to the floor. The two threw a flurry of fists at each other until superstars who happened to be around and back stage crew could break them up.

* * *

Maryse was as conceited as a diva could get. She walked the backstage halls with infinite class and needed no introduction. If you didn't know she was the Sexiest of Sexy, you didn't exist and if you did, you still didn't exist. The French-Canadian stood by the mirror, twirling the ends of her long platinum blonde hair not paying attention to the brunette diva rambling on in her ear. She sighed and did her infamous 'talk to the hand' gesture and Eve's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Save It Eve. If you valued your time as _I do_ with _mine_ maybe you could become _half the_ _woman I am_...uh"

The femme fatale arched an eyebrow as she circled around Eve like a triad of sharks eying up their prey.

"Peut-etre _1/16th_ of a _Woman I am_ is more realistic for _you" _She finishes her sentence with a nod and a cunning smirk on her face. Pleased with her analytical efforts.

Eve Torres clenched her fists and tightened her jaw. She pointed her index finger at Maryse's face at which she just laughed at her retaliation.

"Listen here export. The next time you put your ugly cat chipped nails in my face, I'll punch all the French out of you, you'll start speaking straight up ENGLISH"

She slammed her shoulder into the current Divas Champion shoulder and held up the finger as she walked out not looking back.

* * *

Brie Bella. One half of The Bella Twins sat alone in the Divas Locker room. Despite having a sister, in particular a twin sister, it didn't mean anything. These two were often at each others throats and only when they were apart did they feel any apologetic feelings. This time, Brie had an affair with her sister's love interest Alberto Del Rio whilst at the same time was dating Nikki Bella's Ex, Daniel Bryan. She fiddled with her phone, checking her messages every five minutes.

Caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Mickie James storming her way through.

"Ahem!" Mickie cleared her throat trying to gain her attention.

Brie looked up.

"Oh. Hi"

"Hi" Mickie replied rather unenthusiastically

"Sorry, Nikki isn't returning any of my calls and-"

"Who cares? Okay, My Problems, Melina is driving me up the wall and I can't wait to get my hands on her pretty little head and slam it on the ring mat again, and again and again and again and—"

"Again?" Brie sounded uninterested

Reading her disinterest Mickie changed the subject.

"I guess it's better dealing with her than dealing with two superstars that don't really do anything around here and then having your own sister...especially _your twin sister_ not talk to you for days...oh wait, it's weeks now?"

Brie clicked her tongue against her cheek. Something she did when something or _someone_ was pissing her off. Mickie wasn't an idiot and sensed her disapproval.

"Oh now...Look on the Bright side...if you talk to yourself in a mirror and say things your sister might say to you...I don't know maybe like."

The former Womens champion prepares herself in order to try a few Nikki Bella impersonations.

"'What the hell were you thinking?!' or 'Brie I'm Wearing yours and your wearing mine' OR Just even stand there silent"

"What's the point of that" Brie spat

"She's not talking to you? DUH!? Anyway, I have to go, I'm picking up my new attire today. Don't sweat it. It's not your fault… _actually_ it is but I'm sure Del Rio was worth it" Mickie laughed and walked out.


End file.
